


The Thief and the Dagger

by RaeRae639



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRae639/pseuds/RaeRae639
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle becomes a thief to get Rumpelstiltskin's dagger and free him. Thanks to the help of Robin Hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief and the Dagger

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoys this!   
> Just a fun little idle that popped in my head, while I was at work.

Robin Hood was leaning against a tree, watching a bird pull a worm out of the dirt. It expertly yanked at the squirming insect and flew away to feed its young  
Robin was still getting used living in Storybrooke; it was not the same back in his home, the Sherwood Forest. During the first curse, he was not sent to this land without magic.  But this new curse had him, his son and his merry men stuck here.

Robin had a small, two bedroom house with a tiny bathroom that both Robin and his son, Roland, did not like at all.   
Robin could not understand all the things the house had, or why someone would need half the stuff in it.

The oven, he hated. He preferred cooking his meal over a fire.   
Food in a can or a bag? No, he liked hunting and growing his own.   
Soda? To him that was a strange drink… One that he could maybe like.   
The bed was too soft. He was used to sleeping on the ground, but the pillows were nice. 

Roland was warming up to this new land faster than Robin was. Roland loved their little house, besides the flushing toilet. He loved jumping on his bed and most of all, he loved the television. Robin had to take that away or he would never get his son away from it. 

But Robin missed being in the woods. It did not take long for Robin and his merry men to go back into the woods to live.

Robin looked up at the trees, thinking about Regina, the evil queen. There was something about her that he liked.  
He knew her history, how she wanted to kill her stepdaughter and cast a curse to do so. But that still did not stop him from thinking about her.   
Regina had a lovely smile that he could never forget and wanted to see more of. And her eyes. Her eyes took his breath away. He began to wonder what it would be like to touch her soft looking skin.

“Who are you thinking about?”   
Robin looked over to his side as Belle walked up to him. He did not even hear her; she was being quiet as a mouse. 

He smiled at his friend. “Nothing.”

“I don't believe that. You have that look on your face. You where thinking about Regina.” Belled smiled at him.  
“I was not,” Robin lied.

Belle let out a small laugh. “I know you like her. I've seen the way you look at her.”  
“It would never work. I'm a thief and she a powerful queen.”

“Never say never. If you love someone, you can always find away to be with them.” 

They looked at each for a moment.

Belle pulled out a knife from her pocket and handed to Robin, who had the biggest grin across his face. “I took this a while ago, but I wanted to wait since you looked deep in thought.” 

“Well done. I did not even feel you take this. You have gotten a lot better.”

“I have you to thank for that. So what’s my next test?” Belle asked.

“Your next, and last, test to become a master pickpocket will be hard,” Robin informed her, putting the knife away.

“I'm ready for whatever it is.” 

“You have to get the knife again, without me seeing or feeling you.”

Belle raised her eyebrow, confused. “Like what I just did?”

“Oh, no,” Robin laughed. “ I shall be wresting with one of my merry men. Do you think you can do it?”

Belle shut her eyes and took a deep breath. “Yes, I can.” 

“Great. I don't even want to see you, so hide behind a tree or behind one of my merry men. They will let me know if you got the knife, but if I see you, we will start over.” 

Belle nodded her head, taking it all in.

“Are you worried?”   
She shook her head. “No. Not really.”

“Tomorrow, let's say noon, don’t even walk into my camp. Just hide.”  
“Tomorrow at noon,” Belle repeated. 

They said goodbye and went their separate ways.  
   
0o0o0o  
   
Belle would be forever grateful to Robin Hood for teaching her how to be a thief. It was an idea she had come up with to free Rumpelstiltskin.  
She first told David, who thought it was a great idea. However, his wife Mary Margaret didn’t think so. 

“What would happen if this does work and Zelena kills you? Or worse, have Rumpelstiltskin kill you,” Mary Margaret reasoned.   
“I just have to do my best and hope for the best,” Belle told her friend.

“Who's teaching you to pickpocket? It's not something you can learn overnight.”   
“Robin Hood. He owes me from long ago. I know he can teach me. Besides, he’s the best.”

“It could be too dangerous. How about I try and get the dagger for you?” David suggested, beginning to agree with his wife.  
Mary Margaret's eyes went wide when he said that.

“No, I want to,” Belle argued. “But I will need your help to distract her, David.”

“What's the plan?” David asked with the biggest grin across his face. 

“This is crazy. You’ll both get killed.” Mary Margaret said in an angry voice.

Belle ignored her. “The plan is simple. David, you will go down into the cellar and act as if you want to free Rumpelstiltskin. Then, when Zelena catches you, I shall get the dagger from her. That's why I need Robin to teach me to be a thief.”   
   
“Then let's go find him.” David got up from his chair and grabbed his sword as his wife glared at him. “Don't worry, Snow, this could work. Once we get the dagger and free Rumpelstiltskin, he could take away her magic. Call Leroy and ask if they can make the same cage we held Rumpelstiltskin in long ago. We could lock up her up in there.”

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, still not liking this plan. “Fine. But this better work.”  
David kissed his wife before leaving with Belle to find Robin Hood.  
   
0o0o0o  
   
It took Robin a while to think about what Belle wanted to do. There were so many risks, but he knew how much Belle loved Rumpelstiltskin, so he decided to help her. Besides, she had saved his life.  
“Very well. It will take a few days to teach you. You are a smart girl. Lesson one starts now. RUN!” 

Both wide eyed, David and Belle looked at Robin. 

“I said run! I want to see how fast you are.”

Belle looked down at her heels.   
“I told you to run. If Zelena comes after you and you have heels on, you should know how to run in them.”  
With a smirk, Belle took off running.

“Now I shall count and then go after her. I’ll have her as one of the best pickpockets in just days.”

“I'm going to find Emma. If this works, we will need a place to lock Zelena away.”  
Robin nodded his head. “Let's hope. Well, I’d better go catch Belle.”  
   
0o0o0o  
   
Belle spent the day running and hiding from her friend Robin Hood. Her legs were burning as she flopped down on her bed, the one she once shared with Rumpelstiltskin.

Tomorrow, Robin was going to show her how to hide and walk quietly. It was a lot of work, and she was sore. But she would not give up.

Slowly, she got up from to bed and made her way to the bathroom for a cold shower.  
“Soon Rumple, I will have you back home with me, where you belong.”

0o0o0o0o  
   
After five days of running, hiding and stealing, Belle was finally doing her last test.

She held her breath as she spied on Robin, who was wresting with one of his merry men.   
Belle knew she would pass; she believed in herself and Rumpelstiltskin. Tomorrow they would be reunited and nothing could pull them apart.   
So much had happened. Rumpelstiltskin was not even there when they buried his own son. Zelena had taken so much from him.

A tear rolled down Belle's cheek as she thought about that day not so long ago. She wished she could have been there with Rumpelstiltskin. Belle cleared the tear away. She needed to work on her last test. Taking a deep breath, she studied how Robin and the guy were wresting. 

Roland sat on a rock not too far away, looking around. Roland noticed her. He smiled big at Belle, and she took a step back, not wanting the boy to give her away. 

After watching for a few minutes, Belle made her move.

Robin was moving fast, but Belle followed his movements.   
It took some time, but Belle soon got the dagger from his pocket. She held it with the biggest smiled across her face as she took a few steps back. The merry men all began to whoop and cheer for her. Robin stopped and looked over at Belle.  
“My lady, you are ready.” He bowed to Belle.   
Belle grinned and laughed.

“I still wish you would let me go and help.”   
Belle shook her head. “I know. But too many people will make it too dangerous. David will be with me. Then, once we get Zelena, Regina and Emma will also be there.”

Robin nodded his head. “Sounds like you will be in good hands.”  
Belle smiled at her friend. “Thank you for everything.”   
“Please, be careful.” 

He hugged Belle before she left for Mr Gold's black Cadillac and went home. 

 

0o0o0o

Belle stood next to David as they looked at the cell Leroy and his brothers made in the mines.  
“This is where we will keep her. It’s the same as Rumpelstiltskin’s. She won't be able to use magic,” said Leroy. “She would be locked up for good, to rot.”

“How do we know it will work?” Belle asked, a little uneasy, knowing that Rumpelstiltskin was once locked up in something like this.

“Don't worry, sister. We’ll keep a guard nearby at all hours. It held Rumpelstiltskin for awhile, it should also hold Zelena,” Leroy reassured her. 

Belle looked over at David. She knew all about Rumpelstiltskin being locked up when the first curse was cast.

“If you are worried, would you like me to show you that it will keep her powerless?” Regina said, standing not that far away.  
“Locking the evil queen up? Sounds good to me,” Leroy joked as he opened the door to let her step inside.

“I trust Leroy when he says that she will be powerless. You don't need to go stand in it,” Belle told Regina.  
Sadly, Leroy shut the door, a little upset that he wouldn’t be locking the evil queen away. 

“We’d better get going then,” David said. “Don't want to waste any more time.”

Leroy walked over to Belle as they left and patted her back. “Good luck getting your man back.”   
“Thanks.” Belle gave him a weak smile, starting to feel a little nervous now. 

“I know he is not the easiest person to get along with, but you bring out the best in him.” Belle hugged her friend. “Be safe, you hear me?” Leroy said in a soft voice.   
“I will. Robin was a good teacher.”

 

o0o0o0o  
Emma and Regina waited for Belle and David down the street in a police car, waiting for the call.

Belle and David walked together along the trees at the back of Zelena's farm house. 

“She may use magic to get in the cellar faster.” David warned her.   
“I know. I will wait a while before I make my way over. She won't hear me.”

“You’re not worried?” David asked.  
“I want Rumpelstiltskin back, safe with me. He does not like being locked up,” Belle told him.

“Can't believe I'm going to help release the dark one.”   
“He's changing. You know that,” Belle smiled.   
“I know. I can tell. We have been thought so much. You and Rumpelstiltskin, me and Snow; love is strong. “  
“I'll always fight for Rumple.” 

David looked at her for a moment. Belle was a brave, strong woman who would do anything for the dark one. She could see the good in all people. She had been through so much, but she had always stayed strong.

o0o0o0o  
Soon, David was running to the cellar and hurrying down the steps.

“ Rumpelstiltskin,” He said once he got to the last step.

Rumpelstiltskin, who was spinning straw into gold, looked over at him.  
“David?” He looked confused as he stood up. “What on earth are you doing here? Are you crazy? If Zelena sees you, she will have me kill you.”

“Then I’d better hurry. I'm going to set you free,” David said as he began to open the cage.

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. “No, you don't understand. She has my dagger, I am under her control. As long as she has my dagger, I cannot escape her.”

David just looked at the dark one, with one hand holding the cage door opened. 

“Well, looks like Prince Charming has come to rescue the dark one. What a hero,” Zelena said stepping out from the shadows, holding the dagger between her fingers. “My step-niece does have a handsome husband. Such a pity, he wanted to be a hero.” Zelena smiled, walking over to him. “Looks like the dark one will have a new play thing.”

Rumpelstiltskin looked down at the ground that was covered with gold from his spinning, waiting for his orders.  
Zelena placed the dagger behind her back as she magically puffed some handcuffs. “Don't worry, Charming, I won't allow the dark one to kill you. Not right away. I want to put on a little show for the whole town.” Zelena stepped up to David, placing the cuffs on his hands. “Well, that was easy. Too scared to fight a woman?” she taunted with a wicked smiled across her face. She took his sword and threw it down. “What's a prince without his sword?” She laughed.

Rumpelstiltskin had listened to Zelena, and he could feel that she did not have his dagger; it was now in someone else’s hands. Good hands. 

“I want you to mess with his mind. Scare the prince, make him wish he never came here,” she hissed as she opened the door to throw David in the cage.  
Slowly, he looked up at David, who did not look all that worried. But then, he noticed someone else standing behind Zelena. 

“Dark One, are you listening to me?” Zelena snapped at him as she held the door oped.   
“Mess with him; have your fun. But do not kill him,” she ordered.

“Yes, my lady,” Rumpelstiltskin bowed. Even if she had no control over him, Rumpelstiltskin felt it was the only way. He guessed this was some kind of plan to free him. But who had his dagger? It scared him to know what it was in another’s hands. Could he trust whoever held it now?

“Something is wrong.” Zelena looked behind as she noticed Rumpelstiltskin looking at something other than her.  
Belle stood there wide eyed as Zelena looked at her. 

Belle had gotten into the cellar without making a noise. She watched as Zelena placed the dagger behind her back and when she was busy with David, Belle made her move. She quickly grabbed the dagger and then stepped away. 

“No,” Rumpelstiltskin said in a low voice.  
“What is this? The Dark One's true love, here to save the day?” Zelena rolled her eyes. “I guess the Dark One is loved. Poor fools. Looks like it will be a party now,” Zelena laughed.

“No, please. Leave her alone,” Rumpelstiltskin begged. He wanted no harm to come to Belle.  
“Oh, don't worry. I will leave her alone, as will you.” Zelena laughed. “She will be tied up, and you will not talk or even look at her,” Zelena commanded as she reached back for the dagger. But it was gone.   
“What? Where is it?” She looked up at Belle, who held the dagger in her hand.   
“Rumpelstiltskin, hold her back and don't let her use her powers.” Belle said quickly, holding the dagger out front.  
With a smile, Rumpelstiltskin bowed his head. “As you wish.”   
He wrapped Zelena in magic so she could not run or use her power.

“What! How did you get that?!” Zelena yelled, struggling to get free.   
Rumpelstiltskin did not even have to be told. He shut her mouth so she could not speak then he freed David from the cuff. 

“Rumple!” Belle ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
“Belle.” Rumpelstiltskin held Belle close to him as David rubbed his wrist and then took out his phone to call Emma.

“How did you get the dagger?” Rumpelstiltskin asked, still holding onto Belle.  
“I took it. Robin schooled me in pickpocketing and thievery.”   
Rumpelstiltskin laughed. 

“I still can't believe how easy that was,” David said as he put his phone way.   
“Yes, that was easy. But what now?” Rumpelstiltskin asked.  
“We’re going to lock her up as we did you.” David informed him.   
Rumpelstiltskin nodded his head. “Sounds good.”

“Emma and Regina will be here soon to get Zelena.” David grabbed Zelena by the arm to take her out of the cellar.  
Zelena was not happy. She glared at Belle as she walked up the steps.

Once alone, Rumpelstiltskin looked at Belle.  
“Here, take it.” Belle handed his dagger back over. Rumpelstiltskin took it. It felt cold in his hands.

“We will need to find a good spot to hide it,” he told her. He then placed his hand on her check. “There’s one thing I've been wanting to do for a long time.”  
Slowly, he moved his lips over Belle's. She opened her mouth slightly and he deepened the kiss.

“I'm ready for our life to start, together again,” Rumpelstiltskin said as they parted.  
“As I am.” Belle laced her fingers with his, and then led him out of the cellar, as a free man.

Emma and Regina were pulling up as they walked out. 

“I can't believed that worked. I’ve gotta say, I was a little worried,” Emma said, stepping out of the car.  
Regina stepped up to her sister and smiled. “To think, that was all it took to get you. Belle made that look like a piece of cake. You are going to be locked away until you take your last breath.” 

“Great job Belle,” Emma congratulated as she took a hold of Zelena and took her to the car. “We can take it from here.”

Belle and Rumpelstiltskin watched as Regina and Emma put Zelena in the back of the police car and then drove off. 

“Let's get you home,” Belle suggested.   
“Home,” Rumpelstiltskin smiled. It had been so long since he had heard anyone say that.  
   
0o0o0o0

Rumpelstiltskin stood over his son's grave. Belle was not too far away, giving Rumpelstiltskin a few moments alone. 

Soon, he looked back at Belle and reached out for her. Belle went to him and stood next to him.  
“He was a good man,” Belle told him. Rumpelstiltskin nodded his head. “He was. There’s so much I still want to give him and show him.”   
Belle warped her arms around him as the stood in silent.

0o0o0o  
   
Zelena sat in her cage, alone. She was given a nice cage, with some comfort. She had a nice small bed to sleep on and a nice chair to sit in; a table to eat her meals on and a small end table with a radio. 

“Your meals for the day.” Leroy and Doc stood in front of her cage, holding a basket. Doc opened a small door and Leroy slid the basket through.  
“Someone will come for the empty basket later,” Leroy told her as Doc quickly shut the small door and then locked it.

Zelena, sitting upon her bed, rolled her eyes as she stood up for her food. She picked up her basket and removed the small cover, looking at what she was given.

“What is this? This is not food!” Zelena said as she pulled out a book.  
“Belle added that. She thought you might want something to read,” Doc said.  
“She has a good heart, even after everything she has been through. You should feel lucky that she’s sending books with your food at all after what you did to Rumpelstiltskin, Neal and her friends,” Leroy added. “If it was up to me, I would let you rot down here with nothing.”   
Zelena looked at the book as she sat the basket down on the table.

“When you’re done, Belle said she will send another one.” Leroy said as he and Doc went to their spot to guard the cage. Leroy did not like speaking to Zelena. If he had too, it felt like he was sucking on sour candy.

 

0o0o0o

Belle pillowed her head on Rumpelstiltskin's chest as he twirler his finger in her hair.  
It had been five weeks since Belle had freed him. Since then life had been great for him and Belle; he never wanted to leave her side. He had his good days and his bad days. When he would think about his son, Emma would bring Henry by the pawn shop, letting them get to know each other. Henry was so much like his father. 

“Rumple, I was thinking about something.” Belle sat up, looking into Rumpelstiltskin's eyes.  
“Anything my love,” He murmured.   
“I'm so grateful for what Robin did for me by making me a thief.”  
Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. “Yes, my love, the thief. I’d better keep a close eye on you at the pawn shop.”  
Belle playfully slapped his chest.

“I was wondering about having him come over for dinner to help him with something.”  
“And what would that be?” he asked.  
“Have you notice how he looks at Regina?”  
“Yes, I have seen how they both look and talk around each other. Love, what are you planning?” He raised his eyebrow at her.  
“Well, we could also have Regina come over. I’m slowly starting to forgive her for what she did to me. I know it still will take time and I'm still uneasy around her, but I want to help Robin break the ice.” 

Rumpelstiltskin had to think about this. He really was not a big fan of Regina, and having her in his house made him a little uneasy.  
“Please, Rumpelstiltskin?” Belle begged with her big blue eyes.  
Rumpelstiltskin looked at her. How could he say no? He leaned his head down and kissed her.  
“Yes, anything for you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I would also love to give Thanks to my lovely beta! Who took the time to look this over for me!   
> I have a part two already planned out! Belle will host a lovely dinner to help Robin break the ice with Regina. But will things go as planned?
> 
> please leave a Comment and Kudos!


End file.
